1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a total knee replacement prosthesis. Total knee replacement prostheses involve the surgical removal of the entire natural knee-bearing surfaces and their replacement with artificial femoral and tibial components. The femoral component includes condylar bearing surfaces which, to some extend, mimic the shape of the natural condyles.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The present invention relates to total knee replacement (TKR) prostheses of the three component type in which a floating meniscal component is interposed between the femoral and tibial components. The use of a meniscal component extends the range of movements that can be accommodated, including providing for a greater range of laxity of both sliding and rotational movement.
There are, however, several problems in designing a fully satisfactory TKR. One of these is to provide a high degree of flexion since, otherwise, the pre-operative range of flexion is not achieved and mobility is reduced. A high degree of flexion can be achieved by providing for roll back at maximum flexion. However, this is often achieved by providing for roll back at maximum flexion. However, this is often achieved at the risk of reduced stability. It is also important to achieve stability in extension, e.g. when the patient is standing. These requirements are difficult to achieve in a three component TKR.